Journslim
by FerociousxXWallpaper
Summary: An ARTTM/The Maine fanfic that I started working on. It's just meant to be stupid and hopefully funny. It's kinda a scifi thing. "Monsters have last names too. This one just happens to be Journslim."
1. Chapter 1

_**Haha, okay, so this is the first chapter. Please keep in mind that I meant this story to be completely ridiculous. It's just something stupid I was doing cause I was bored. Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

"_I KEEP A CLOSE WATCH ON THIS HEART OF MINE_!"

"Nick!"

"_I KEEP MY EYES WIDE OPEN ALL THE TIME_!"

"NICK!" Eric pulled the earbud out of Nick's left ear and Nick stopped singing, confused.

"Could you keep it down, man? I'm trying to sleep back here." Eric laughed.

It was the first day of tour and A Rocket to the Moon was currently en route from Braintree to Tallahassee. Everybody was pretty excited. If not for the coming tour, then at least for the fact that they were almost to the venue. They'd missed each other during the past month off, but Nick had been singing Johnny Cash at the top of his lungs for the past half hour, and everybody was getting pretty tired of it.

Nick reluctantly removed the other earbud from his ear and sighed heavily.

"You guys suck, Mr. Cash is the man. I could never get tired of him."

"While I will concede Johnny is the man; you, however, are not." Andrew smiled at Nick to slightly soften what he had said. (No matter how truthful it may have been, he did understand the meaning of the word "tact".)

"Whatever. I'll chill." Nick responded light heartedly.

"Hey Mr. B!" Justin called from his seat behind Nick. "How far are we?"

Britton was driving and stole a glance at the GPS. "We're about 5 minutes away, actually."

"Are you freakin' serious?" Halvo rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "I didn't get to sleep at all 'cause of Nick howling like a banshee half the way!"

"Hey! I do NOT howl." Nick stuck out his tongue. "And besides, if it weren't for my voice of an angel, you would be out of a job, Halvorsen."

"Whatever. EVERYBODY knows that bass is the foundation of the band!"

"And if anyone in the band is an angel, it's definitely Justin!" Andrew chimed in. Justin grinned.

Luckily, Britton interrupted further argument. "We're here, guys." He put the van in park and Eric opened the door and reluctantly stepped out. With a large yawn, he surveyed the parking lot as his band-mates filtered out of the van behind him.

"Finally you guys are here! I was afraid we'd have to start the show without you!"

Eric looked towards the familiar voice to see a tall blonde in sandals, jean capris, a tank top, a peace-sign necklace, and large sunglasses.

"Uhhh...John, the show doesn't start for like another four hours. I think we're good on time."

"Nope. I agree with John, you're late!" Pat chirped, jumping on Halvo's back.

"I'm telling Garrett if you don't get off me, Kirch!"

"Oh no!" Pat feigned fear with an over exaggerated shudder and hopped off Eric's back. "Man...I want some fruit. Let's go get some!"

"As long as you keep Rat Boy safely tucked away, I could go for some fruit."

"Did somebody mention Rat Boy?" Andrew was ducking out the door of the van. "He kind of scares me, to be honest." Andrew laughed and hopped down. "Hey John, Hey Pat! How are you guys?"

"Single, ready to mingle. Legal, ready to drink." John flashed Andrew a white-toothed smile and held up his hand for a high-five. Andrew shook his head and slapped his friend's hand.

"Maybe save the drinking for a little later, John. It's only two." he replied.

"Yeah." said John, helping Andrew unload a box of merch from the trailer as they talked. "I guess I shouldn't get drunk before the show. Falling off stage is Halvorsen's bit."

"Hey! I heard that!"

John laughed, ignoring Eric, as he and Andrew started carrying boxes inside. As they walked in, there were a lot of people backstage. However, Andrew noticed three guys standing in a corner by themselves. They were all rather tall and had the same haircut- shaggy, dark brown hair. They each had a thin mustache and were dressed the same in plain black, v-neck shirts, yellow blazers, and black skinny jeans. Overall, they looked rather suspicious.

"Who are they?" Andrew asked John, nodding his head towards the three.

"Oh, that's the opening band." John replied in a hushed whisper. "Nobody's met them before. They signed on the tour last minute." He shrugged. "Call themselves Journslim. They seem like jerks, if you ask me. Won't talk to anybody. They've just been standing over there by themselves since we got here."

"Huh. Weird. Are they brothers or something? They all look the same."

"I think so. But the weirdest thing is they all have the same first name. Camden. They must have had some pretty fucked up parents, huh?"

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" Andrew and John looked up as Justin walked up to them.

"That new band over there, Journslim. I dunno. There's something...off about them. They give me the creeps."

"Awww, they're probably just shy. I know I was nervous on my first tour! I bet they're really cool guys. I mean, look at those blazers! Let's go introduce ourselves." Justin bounded towards them and Andrew followed. He felt a little guilty for judging those guys so fast. They probably _were_ just shy. Still, he couldn't stop the feeling of foreboding in the pit of his stomach as they approached. The feeling grew even stronger when three pairs of bright green eyes turned to glare at him at the same moment. Justin, however, did not seem deterred.

"Hi. I'm Justin, and this is Andrew. We're in A Rocket to the Moon. It's really nice to meet you guys." he smiled brightly. There was a moment of awkward silence and then the one in the middle, seemingly the leader, curled his lip slightly and said "We know _exactly_ who you are."

"Uh..." Justin faltered. "That's great. You're fans of our music?"

The three guys looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah. _Fans_." Rolling their eyes, they stalked away. Justin and Andrew could do nothing but gape at them.

"I... Well, they were rude..." Andrew finally said.

Further discussion of Journslim was stopped, though, by the loud, shrill scream that rang out in the next moment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Was that Eric?" Justin exclaimed, but Andrew had already taken off towards the source of the scream. His legs moved faster than they ever had before. In his deep concern for his best friend, Andrew's body seemed to have a mind of its own. He was driven by pure, animal instinct and the need to protect poor, fragile, innocent Halvo. Justin took off after him, struggling, but succeeding, to keep up. They followed the sound to a dressing room not far away marked "A Rocket to the Moon."

"What happened?" Andrew asked in concern, bursting first into the room. His dark brown eyes quickly surveyed the scene and his concern faded into confusion. Eric stood in the back left corner of the room, a look of pain on his face, his hand on his butt. Nick stood behind him, bending over to examine Eric.

"If you'll just hold still, I'll get it." A very angry-looking Nick was saying. They both looked towards the door as Justin and Andrew bounded in.

"Some douche bag put _tacks_ on the chairs in here." Nick said, in response to Andrew's question.

"Tacks? Why? Who would do that?"

"Probably some idiot who thought it would be funny. I don't know. But what I do know is I have several sharp pieces of metal stuck in my ASS!" Eric growled. While he was distracted, Nick took the opportunity to yank out the last two tacks.

"OWWW!" Eric yelped, glaring at Nick. Nick shrugged as if to say 'I'm sorry, but they had to come out.'

"Listen guys, I'm sure it was just an accident. Who would purposely put tacks on our chairs? We're on tour with our _friends_. We don't have any enemies here." Justin tried to reassure them.

"Easy for _you_ to say." Eric muttered, but reluctantly nodded. It didn't make any sense. Nobody was out to get them. It had to have been an accident.

"Okay, so the day started out bad but look," Andrew said, pointing to a small table in the room. "Free Chipotle!" Somebody had left several burritos and Andrew picked one up. "Anybody want one?"

"Not hungry." Eric, who was still in a slightly bad mood from the tack incident, grumbled.

"I'm good." Was Justin's answer. As tempting as Chipotle sounded, he was trying to stick to his diet.

Nick's stomach growled. "Well, I NEVER turn down free Chipotle!" Andrew tossed him a burrito and he caught it. Grinning, he took a huge bite and chewed happily for a moment. However, his face soon contorted into a look of disgust.

"What's wrong, man?"

Nick quickly sprinted to a trash can, spitting loudly into it. He then grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be Justin's jacket, and began furiously wiping his tongue on it.

"Ew! Hey! What are you doing?" Justin's eyes grew wide.

"SICK! Somebody put-- Uggh!" Nick threw the rest of the burrito down. Andrew raised an eyebrow, unwrapping his own burrito.

"Is that...kitty litter in these burritos?" He asked in shock.

"YES!" Shouted Nick, spitting again.

"Did you say _kitty litter_?" Everybody looked up in surprise. "Like on _Little Rascals_?" Nobody had noticed Garrett enter the room. But there he was, hysterically laughing. "The burritos in our room were fine."

Nick simply stared at him for a moment, then realization dawned in his eyes. "Garrett, I'm gonna KILL you!" Nick lunged at him and he yelped, jumping back.

"No," Eric snarled. "I'M gonna kill him first!"

Before anybody could register what was happening, Nick and Eric had tackled Garrett to the floor. Startled, Garrett screamed. Justin stared in shock but, always quick on on his feet, Andrew sprang into action. He grabbed Eric by the collar of his shirt, jerking him to his feet. "Eric! Stop!"

"What the fuck is going on here?" John, who had heard Garrett's scream, rushed into the room to his friend's aid and grabbed Nick, pulling him backwards and twisting his arms behind his back. Garrett panted, scooting away quickly.

"You know exactly what's going on, and you're next!" Eric glared at John.

"What are you talking about?" Andrew yelled in his ear, exasperated.

"Don't you see! It was them! The 'pranks'!" Nick struggled wildly in John's arms.

"Nick, I have no idea what you're even talking about!" John yelled, releasing the wildly squirming Nick Santino.

"Don't pretend it wasn't you! Who else would put tacks on my chair or kitty litter in Nick's burrito? This has 'The Maine' written all over it. Tour pranks can be fun, but you guys went way too far this time!" Eric pointed an accusing finger at John, who answered with a scowl.

"If he says he didn't do it, then he didn't do it." Justin, who always strove to be the voice of reason, soothed. He hated to see his friends fighting. Besides, whenever The Maine pulled pranks, they were usually eager to take the credit for them. As he spoke, he removed his jacket, which was covered in Nick's spit. Draping it over a chair, he reached into his backpack to find a new, clean jacket. "Let's all just calm down. There's no reason for us to be-- WHAT THE HELL?" Justin removed a now applesauce-covered hand from his backpack and glared at John and Garrett. "You filled my backpack with _applesauce_? What is wrong with you?" He hissed, shaking his hand. Andrew backed up to avoid the spray of applesauce.

"I don't know what's going on with you guys, but we're sick of it." Garrett angrily got to his feet.

"We never put tacks or kitty litter or applesauce on anything." John added.

Eric, Nick, and Justin rolled their eyes and John glared. "Screw you guys." He and Garrett stalked towards the door.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Pat appeared, cheerfully grinning, in the doorway. He yelped in surprise when Garrett grabbed his arm, yanking him back out of Rocket's dressing room.

"We're leaving." Garrett growled, and the three of them disappeared out the door.


End file.
